


Last Call

by human_collector



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A casual phone call between pals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> The evening's coming to a close ladies and gentlemen, this is the last call for the night. My name is human_collector and I was your bartender for this evening. The last drink of the night is called Fan-Service. Enjoy.
> 
> [And without Akaashi Keiji this would not have worked so thank him for me]

The sun had just risen on a Saturday morning and Kuroo squirmed in his bed sheets, murmuring obscenities as he stretched and yawned loudly enough to make his ears pop.  
He got up and scratched his chest so he’d had something to do while he prepared the sink in the bathroom for a morning head dunk. As it was filling he used the toilet and tried to tidy his hair. The latter failed but he was used to it at this point.

He splashed and blew bubbles, wetting his eyelashes enough to feel them drip when he raised his head to look himself in the mirror. He smiled to himself and wiped his face.  
He wore his uniform, clean and ironed from last night thanks to his mother and headed for the kitchen with his bag in hand. No one was up yet so he began making his lunch. Fill the rice cooker, lit the stove and put the pan on, got the ingredients out of the fridge and started sorting the meat and the vegetables. He cut the vegetables into neat little cube slices, cleaned the knife and placed the vegetables and some rice from the cooker in the pan. 

He stirred the contents and let them blend together as he cut the meat in thick slices and sprinkled them with spices. Once the pan’s contents were ready, he added salt, the meat and pepper and shaped it into a nice thick blob. He took his bento tray, flipped his blob in shutting it closed with a satisfying thump and turned off everything. He wrapped his bento tightly with a bandanna and placed it lovingly into the front pocket of his bag.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Time to answer to the call of the desperate he thought blowing a strand of hair from his eyes and watch it annoyed land where it exactly was. He had practice in two hours so he wasted no time getting to school, changing in the locker rooms and began warming up all alone until everyone showed up.  
Soon second years, third years and first years had arrived and joined him. Practice matches were on Sundays so today was only a mere warm up for tomorrow. They were battling Koshigaya Central which was rumored to be getting better at winning. Not at volleyball though, at baseball. So Kuroo wasn’t that afraid of them. After all, a nice change of pace and some new faces could bring out more motivation to the team. 

He called for the balls, he received, he blocked. His rhythm never stopping, forms so solid and polished to the last move that the first years were dumbfounded whenever he messed up.  
Eventually all followed after him, moving in a formation that was purely Nekoma. They moved to stop a strong opponent as a single unit, no hesitation and fewer mistakes.  
Their unity satisfied their coach and he ended practice for the day. Everyone stuck around, outside of the gym building, on some benches and ate their lunch. Kuroo shared his with Kenma because energy bars couldn’t fill him up enough by Kuroo’s standards no matter how short he was. He had to basically feed him the meat and he whined like a little baby. He ate good too, content that his rice was delicious.

Suddenly his phone rang and he opened his bag to see a classmate’s name on the screen. 

“Kanzaki huh?”

He used his thumb to flip his phone open and answered.

“Yes? What is it Yuji?” he smiled when he heard his classmate stutter.

“Umm Kuroo-san we are kind of shorthanded, with brown-es, please um come to the club room and the teacher will explain it better” Kanzaki said awkwardly and sighed.

“Will do bud, give me a few minutes”

“Thank you” he sounded stressed and Kuroo felt sorry for him.

“Alright Kenma I gotta go, be at my house by five, if you wanna hang out”

“Got it” he was already indorsed in his psp. Kuroo placed his fist gently on Kenma’s hair and pushed making him hiss at him. Kuroo grabbed one of his cheeks and squeezed it.  
Kenma glared at him and turned his back on him. Kuroo smirked and left him alone. 

He took his empty tray and rewrapped it throwing it in the front pocket of his bag. He walked to the school building and with fast reflexes he arrived to the first floor, where the culinary club was housed.

Yuji greeted him and so did the teacher, a much shorter than him woman with a bright smile and dirty hands laced with flour and other substances. 

Kuroo was given an apron and was told that tomorrow along with the game the school board would also organize a charity raiser for the disabled children of the school. They would sell brownies and whatever money they gathered they’d use it for them. 

So Kuroo was ready to get in this and being a good captain of a team already with the teacher’s instructions one hour later they managed to have seven stoves filled with two trays of brownies each and eleven of them waiting their turn. 

Kuroo was sweating like crazy and kindly asked the teacher for a towel as his own was already wet from practice. The towel was two inches from his face, when his phone rang. He grinned, because that ringtone was for someone special.

He wiped his neck and fished it out of his pocket, opening it casually and greeting the person on the other side.

“Kuroo my man, how are ya this fine Saturday?” A very loud voice disturbed his ear and Kuroo smiled wider.

“Nothin’ much bonehead I’m just enjoying the costs of baking shit. My cool ‘kiss the cook’ apron I got is ruined. So far so good though they’re incredibly delicious”

“Oooh that sounds so cool bro” he could practically feel his warm owlish eyes praising him. Damn him he was way too cute.

“Okay I was lying about the apron it’s a boring red coca cola one but, what are you doin’ right now sugar?”

“Sitting with Akaashi outside, lazing about and missing you. Akaashi says he misses you more which I don’t agree with but whatever.”

“That’s great pumpkin, tell ‘im hi from me and tell him not to touch you unless he sends at least four selfies with you as we agreed. ”

“Will do honey buns come back soon, I wanna be with ya again and fuck it’s been a long time since we did it. We wanna feel that magic again don’t you?”

“I’ll try to my sowlmate, it sucks being far apart”

“Aww why you gotta win like that my purrfection of a bro, it is indeed”

“Dunno I guess I got a real beak for it”

“Your puns nip me like a cat. Get it? Catnip”

“That was awesome Kou. Alright man we’ll talk later”

“Skype us tonight please, and say hi to Kenma for me”

“Will do love, goodbye”

Bokuto closed his mobile to see Akaashi staring at him with the most forlorn expression he had ever made. He looked at him for a while processing his talk with Kuroo and he blushed so hard even the tip of his nose got red. 

He send Kuroo thirty-seven messages of the embarrassed owl emoji, coupled either with hearts or with sparkles and on the last one he wrote that Tetsuro was not being fair and attached a picture of Akaashi sulking that he wasn’t called ‘love’ as well.

Bokuto smoothed Akaashi’s frown with his thumb and brought him close. He kissed his cheek and took a picture of them together. They’d see Kuroo again, on a screen of course but still they will see him.

Akaashi stood up from the steps they were sitting on and offered his hand to Bokuto. Their hands laced together, they took the long road back to Bokuto’s house humming songs to each other and staying close.

Akaashi liked listening to those two talk, but even more when they both focused on him. Usually he’d do his best to keep Bokuto out of trouble but sometimes he’d like to sail in it. Tetsuro allowed him to do exactly that and that’s why he missed him.

Kuroo’s seductive techniques were too powerful he concluded with a smile. Bokuto was the first to approach him and he said yes, but Bokuto and Kuroo are a buy-one-get-one-free type of boyfriends so here they were.

“AkAashi~ you’re making me blush with that sexy look you’re sporting”

“Sorry Bokuto-san” he said glancing at his captain’s figure who smiled at him back.

“No please keep doing it”

“Now that you said so I will not continue”

“But Akaaashi” Bokuto pouted and the setter sighed recognizing the look.

“No Bokuto-san, not outside”

“Well then hurry up, I wanna smooch your pretty eyelashes and make Kuroo jealous he isn’t here”

“Hmph hmff ” Akaashi giggled under his breath and led the way to their secret hideaway or Bokuto’s bedroom.

\-----

Kuroo looked like a mess. He had flour all over his jeans, his hair and his t-shirt but he did look genuinely happy. 

They each gave him an indirect kiss through the webcam and they exchanged things about their day. Kuroo saw the emoji and was really smug the whole time Bokuto was flustered and lectured him on the uses of the L-word and when it is appropriate to use said L-word and how much the L-word weighs.

Kuroo turned to Akaashi when Bokuto had finished and exclaimed that he had neglected something important. He leaned it towards his webcam until only his Adam’s apple was visible and very slowly spelled out that he loved Akaashi dearly. 

Akaashi remained immobile but Kuroo could tell that steam was coming out of his ears in embarrassment. Bokuto was gawking at his two boyfriends looking at the one who was physically present and the one on the screen. He turned his head away and laughed but it wasn’t mocking anyone.

“Oh Kenma’s almost here, so I’m gonna change, do you want the camera to stay on or not” he asked smugly and waited patiently for an answer.

“Leave it on” Akaashi said smirking for a second and then returning to his usual deadpan look. Bokuto hurried to agree and smiled as he saw his best friend’s back muscles slowly reveal themselves and the toned back clenched as Kuroo wore a clean shirt, but he left the collar open to tease his guys a little more.

Off his school trousers went and Bokuto whistled to encourage him which Kuroo took seriously, so with a hand on his hip and his butt front to the camera he glanced over his shoulder, winked to them and bent over slowly dancing to a rhythm of his own and putting his legs one by one into the sleeves of his sweatpants, taking a painstakingly long time to pull them up.

Akaashi and Bokuto were so mesmerized by his movements that Kuroo snickered to the webcam and licked his lips winking again. Akaashi nearly fainted and Bokuto swore worse than a sailor.

“Okay my horny pals I’m gonna go keep Kenma company. I was promised a movie from him a long time ago and he agreed to come over and watch it with me” Kuroo stretched his collar downwards and bit his lip. 

“Goodbye Kuroo-san”

“No-no Akaashi it is Te-tsu-rou” 

“Not yet it isn’t”

“Fine you shy bird you. But drop the -san”

“Okay Kuroo”

“Ahhhh Bo did you hear that, my heart just went nuts. I’m leaving before I die live on camera”

Bokuto pulled Akaashi in a hug, kissing his forehead and they both waved at Kuroo who ended their call.

“So Akaashi wanna make out?” Bokuto asked when the computer screen turned completely black. He shrugged and pulled him in by his hoodie, looking him straight in the eyes and biting his lip asking for entry.

“Oh you’re on”

END.


End file.
